tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Gotham: Burn the Witch
"Burn the Witch" is the title to the second episode from season three of the crime drama series Gotham, which is billed under the subtitle of "Mad City". It is the forty-sixth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Danny Cannon with a script written by Ken Woodruff. It first aired on the FOX Network on Monday, September 19th, 2016 at 8:00 pm. Synopsis Fish Mooney is the most wanted criminal in Gotham City, with a bounty on her head of one million dollars. But Fish has bigger problems - she's dying. She manages to abduct Harvey Bullock and uses her powers to coerce him into telling her where he stashed away Hugo Strange. She goes to a safe house on the outskirts of the city where she commands Strange to fix her, but he reveals that he cannot cure her. Meanwhile, Ivy Pepper washes up ashore outside the city. She has undergone a dramatic physical alteration and is now a young adult. A man named Nick finds her stumbling about and offers to bring her to his home so she can recuperate. Despite his hospitality, Ivy is taken aback by his mistreatment of his house plants, so she kills him. Bruce Wayne awakens to find himself in a large boardroom. Kathryn and his masked abductor are present. Kathryn is behind the secret society that has been controlling Gotham City, Wayne Enterprises and Indian Hill. Bruce brokers a deal with her, part of which includes that he no longer pursues the investigation into his parents' murder. Valerie Vale offers to tell Gordon where he can find Fish Mooney, but then double-crosses him and gives the information to the GCPD. When Captain Barnes discovers that Bullock has been kidnapped, he puts together a task force and personally leads an assault on the safe house. The GCPD gets into a firefight with Fish's Indian Hill freaks. Through the course of the fracas, Harvey Bullock is rescued. The Penguin rallies together a mob and gets their emotions heated with a "take back the city" mission statement. He leads them in classic witch hunt fashion to Fish Mooney's location. Jim Gordon is present and tells the Penguin about Fish's most likely escape route. As the mob engages the freaks and the GCPD, the Penguin ducks away and finds Fish in the woods. He is prepared to kill her, but asks her why she spared his life when she previously had the drop on him. Referring to him as the "Terror of Gotham", Fish regards the Penguin as a personal creation, and says that she could never destroy what she created. This hits Penguin in the heart and he decides to let her go. Later, after everything has settled down, Jim Gordon returns home. Valerie Vale shows up and offers an insincere apology for back-stabbing him, but considers it payback for when Gordon handcuffed her to her car. Despite the obvious tension between them, there is also an intense attraction and they begin making out. Back at Wayne Manor, Bruce Wayne's doppelganger breaks into the mansion. Bruce and Alfred rush into the study to investigate and are shocked to see him. Meanwhile, Lee Thompkins returns to Gotham. She gets off of a train at the railway station. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Starring Crew * Annabelle K. Frost - Co-producer * Thomas J. Whelan - Co-producer * Denise The - Consulting producer * Steven Lilien - Co-executive producer * Bryan Wyndbrandt - Co-executive producer * Robert Hull - Co-executive producer * Scott White - Co-executive producer * Ken Woodruff - Executive producer * John Stephens - Executive producer * Danny Cannon - Executive producer * Bruno Heller - Executive producer Notes & Trivia * Gotham was developed for television by Bruno Heller. Based on characters from DC Comics. * This episode is production code number T13.19902. * This episode had a viewership of 3.537 million people, which is down by .336 from the previous episode. * Maggie Geha is added to the main cast line-up beginning with this episode. * Actress Jada Pinkett Smith receives a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actress Camren Bicondova is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. She normally plays the role of Selina Kyle. * Actor Cory Michael Smith is referenced in this episode, but does not make an appearance. He normally plays the role of Edward Nygma. * Actress Jessica Lucas is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. She normally plays the role of Tabitha Galavan. * Actor Nicholas E. Calhoun is credited as Nicholas Calhoun in this episode. * Actor J.W. Cortes is credited as JW Cortes in this episode. * Actor Adam Ratcliffe is credited as Adam Ross Ratcliffe in this episode. * This is the sixth episode of Gotham directed by Danny Cannon. He previously directed "Better to Reign in Hell...". * This is the eighth episode of Gotham written by Ken Woodruff. It is his first episode from season three of the series. He previously wrote "Azrael". * This is the first appearance of Maggie Geha in the role of Ivy Pepper. She was previously played by actress Clare Foley. This is the first appearance of Ivy Pepper as an adult. The reasoning behind her accelerated aging is through contact with Marv. * This is the first and only appearance of Nick, who is the man who befriends Ivy, and is later killed by him. Presumably, she smashed him across the head with the potted plant. * This is the second appearance of Kathryn. She appeared last in "Better to Reign in Hell...". * This is the second appearance of Valerie Vale. She appeared last in "Better to Reign in Hell...". * Lee Thompkins only makes a cameo appearance at the end of the episode. * Ethel Peabody appears as a corpse only in this episode. Allusions * Selina Kyle is referenced in this episode by Valerie Vale. She is currently part of Fish Mooney's entourage. * Indian Hill is referenced in this episode. This was the top secret Wayne Enterprises scientific research center responsible for the creation of all of Hugo Strange's freaks. * James Gordon handcuffed Valerie Vale to her car in "Better to Reign in Hell...". * Ethel Peabody was killed by Marv in "Better to Reign in Hell...". * Bruce Wayne openly accused members of the Wayne Enterprises board of participating in a secret criminal conspiracy in "Better to Reign in Hell...". Quotes * Bruce Wayne: I know you. I've seen you at Wayne Enterprises events. You've been inside my home. * Kathryn: My name is Kathryn. .... * Alfred Pennyworth: Well, you know, with all this spare time on your hands, how are you gonna fill it? * Bruce Wayne: Well, I imagine you have some ideas. * Alfred Pennyworth: I do. Dancing lessons. * Bruce Wayne: Dancing lessons. * Alfred Pennyworth: That's right. I mean, a man of your station should be able to guide gracefully a beautiful young girl across a dance floor, don't you think? * Bruce Wayne: And I suppose that you're gonna be teaching me these lessons. * Alfred Pennyworth: Why, I certainly could. You know, I was quite well regarded as a... bit of a dancer in my day, actually. .... * Kathryn: According to you, we tried to kill you once. * Bruce Wayne: I began all this because I wanted to solve my parents' murder. Six months ago, I concluded your organization responsible. * Kathryn: Have you changed your mind? * Bruce Wayne: No. But there are other... considerations. * Kathryn: Such as your own life. The lives of those close to you. .... * Kathryn: What do you have to offer? * Bruce Wayne: Wayne Enterprises. * Kathryn: You cannot give someone what they already possess. * Bruce Wayne: I'm not finished. If I die, my shares will be turned over to the federal government. Investigators will comb through every file, every asset. Are you prepared for that kind of scrutiny? * Kathryn: That would be unfortunate, but we would weather the storm. What else? * Bruce Wayne: The Wayne name still has meaning. It's a symbol of light and hope. For a group such as yours, I could provide a useful distraction. * Kathryn: You are an impressive young man. Still, your offer is not sufficient. .... * Valerie Vale: Morning. Surprised to see me? * James Gordon: Not really. What do you want? * Valerie Vale: I have a proposition. * James Gordon: Not interested. * Valerie Vale: Oh, come on. Think of it as a way to say 'I'm sorry for handcuffing you to a car door.' * James Gordon: Except I'm not. .... * Valerie Vale: Wow. So this is where you live. Anyone considering a life in bounty hunting should see this. Preferably wearing a hazmat suit. .... * Valerie Vale: Oh, wait, I remember this. You kidnapped him and his girlfriend, held them hostage in a church. Aren't you supposed to be in Arkham? * Barbara Kean: I was, but turns out I'm totally sane. Got a paper proving it. * Valerie Vale: Yeah. Signed by Hugo Strange. .... * James Gordon: Harvey isn't answering his phone. Nobody knows where he is. * Nathaniel Barnes: Well, you could start by looking in every place in Gotham that serves booze. .... * Barbara Kean: Jim. I had a dream about you the other night. You were in this horrible accident, and you lost both of your legs, and then I had to push you around in a giant baby carriage. * James Gordon: Good seeing you, Barbara. .... * Oswald Cobblepot: For months, I warned the police about the threat to our city posed by Hugo Strange's freaks, by the murderer Fish Mooney, and how did they protect you? They said that Fish Mooney wasn't real. That these escapees were victims who need our help. Well, Fish Mooney was real. And once she was cornered by the GCPD, finally, they let her escape. And these 'victims'... Well, I, for one, am not afraid to call them by their proper name: monsters! .... * Fish Mooney: Don't you know you're speaking to a dying woman, which severely limits your negotiating position? So here's how it's going to go down. One cop comes within 20 feet of this place, and Harvey, although I love him, will eat a bullet. * Harvey Bullock: You had to come back, didn't you? * Fish Mooney: Like a bad penny. .... * Oswald Cobblepot: Why didn't you kill me? I have gone over that night 1,000 times, and it doesn't make any sense. Why didn't you kill me? I would've killed you in an instant. Answer me! * Fish Mooney: Because you're mine. You were my umbrella boy, remember? You rubbed my feet when they were tired. And now look at you, the terror of Gotham. Everything I've done in my life, possibly the best thing was turning Oswald Cobblepot into... the Penguin. I couldn't destroy that. * Fish Mooney: Ask him. He understands what it is to bring something into being. It is a part of you. Forever. * Oswald Cobblepot: Good-bye, Fish. Don't come back. See also References Keywords Accelerated aging; Bounty hunter; Corpse; Crime boss; Gotham City; Gotham County; Gotham City Police Department; Gotham City Police Headquarters; Gotham Gazette; Indian Hill; Mind control; Morgue; Reporter; Sirens Club; Wayne Manor Category:2016/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Episodes with plot summaries Category:Verified